Se Venden Besos
by Nami-007
Summary: Hermione no sabía cómo se había dejado enredar por Ginny Weasley. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía... HHr. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling

N/A: Este fic ha surgido del Desafío 64 (Se venden besos), del foro de La Pareja Del Fénix.

* * *

**Se Venden Besos**

Hermione no sabía cómo se había dejado enredar por Ginny Weasley. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía, había sido por rabia y celos. Ginny le había asegurado que eso pondría realmente celoso a Ron.

La cuestión era que ahora, tres semanas después, la rabia y la tormenta habían desaparecido para dar paso a la calma y a la razón. Se había dado cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería, que ni siquiera quería nada con Ron, pues tras mucho reflexionar, no supo encontrar explicación a que su cabeza hubiera imaginado semejante relación con una persona que no era capaz de respetarla en todas las facetas e inquietudes de su vida, empezando por sus inteligencia, y acabando por su reivindicación de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Pero no había vuelta de hoja, pues se había comprometido mediante escrito que lo haría, y si no, sería víctima de una maldición como la que el curso anterior había dejado a Marietta Edgecombe con unas horribles marcas en la cara. Y todo porque Ginny le había dicho que se echaría atrás, y Hermione en su arranque de ira hacia el pelirrojo había jurado que lo haría, y para que Ginny la tomara en serio, había suscrito tal compromiso.

Ambas amigas se situaron en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor, Ginny había montado un stand en el que se podía leer:

SE VENDEN BESOS

1 galeón

Hermione se situó de pie detrás del stand, y Ginny delante con los tickets en la mano. La gente no tardó en arremolinarse alrededor, pero más por curiosidad, que por estar interesados en comprar alguno. Por desgracia, Hermione también había firmado que debería vender al menos diez tickets y consumar la venta. Ya que eso significaría que habría besado a alguien, o a algunos cuántos, las suficientes veces para que causaran efecto en Ron. Los minutos pasaron, convirtiéndose en un cuarto de hora. Los chicos murmuraban, y Hermione vio a Ron hablando y riendo con Lavander.

La muchacha había pensando que al menos Neville se dignaría a comprar uno de sus besos, después de todo dos cursos atrás la había invitado al baile de Navidad, aunque también era cierto que el chico se había enamorado de Ginny Weasley, en susodicho baile. ¿Realmente no había nadie que quisiera un beso de ella? ¿Tan horrible era que no atraía a ningún chico?

—Probaremos otra táctica —dijo Ginny en su oído.

La chica sacó su varita, y modificó el cártel del stand.

SE VENDEN BESOS.

1 galeón

PRIMERA MUESTRA GRATIS

— ¡¿Cómo que primera muestra gratis? —preguntó Hermione indignada.

—Hay que saber venderse —le indicó Ginny.

Hermione estuvo a punto de replicar, cuando oyó la puerta del retrato abrirse, y temió que la Profesora McGonagall decidiera pasarse ese día a charlar con los alumnos. Pero no vio que la gente se dispersara, los estudiantes seguían quietos y a la expectativa de que chico sería el primero en pedir una muestra.

Harry apareció en primera fila, después de abrirse paso entre la multitud. Hermione deseó que la tierra se la tragara. Había decido que llevaría a cabo la venta, el día en que Harry tuviera otra cosa qué hacer, y esa noche Dumbledore lo había llamado a su despacho para una de sus clases privadas. Ya era vergonzoso hacer algo así, como para que encima su mejor amigo, el chico que la había apoyado y disuadido de su _enamoramiento_ con Ron, y por el cual, sentía algo más, viera como se rebajaba a hacer algo tan impropio de ella.

— ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Harry.

—Que Hermione intenta vender besos —explicó Ron a viva voz—, y tiene tanto éxito que ha comenzado a regalar muestras para que alguien compre alguno. ¡Qué fe tiene! ¿Quién querría besar a un ratón de biblioteca? —añadió en tono de burla.

Harry miró a su amigo con rabia, durante un instante Hermione pensó que el chico le daría un puñetazo a Ron. Sin embargo, Harry se adelantó hacia el stand, la miró y sin decir nada se apoyó en el mostrador y la besó. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, pues Harry no tardó mucho en separarse de ella.

—Sólo espero que no estés haciendo esto para poner celoso a Ron —dijo Harry quedamente.

—Es una larga historia —contestó Hermione—, que te contaré si me besas diez veces más —añadió sonriendo.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, sacó de su bolsillo una bolsita de cuero donde solía guardar su dinero, y la vació en el mostrador.

— ¿Cuántos compro con esto?

—Ninguno —contestó Ginny—. Hermione —dijo dirigiéndose a su amiga—, esto no vale.

—Claro que vale — se quejó la chica—, no hay ningún sitio que diga que no puede ser Harry quien me bese.

—Ya, pero...

Harry le quitó a la pelirroja el taco de tickets que sostenía en la mano. Arrancó el primero y lo dejó encima de la mesa junto con un galeón que apartó del montón de monedas que había en el mostrador.

—Me los quedo todos —sentenció Harry—. Gracias, Ginny.

La chica no tuvo más remedio que apartarse, y observar como Harry y Hermione se besaban por segunda vez. Cada beso duraba más que el anterior, al quinto Hermione pensó que no le importaría que fuera así el resto de su vida, después del sexto la gente se fue dispersando, y antes del décimo primero, y último necesario del cupo de diez tickets, ambos miraron alrededor y se dieron cuenta de que ya sólo los miraba Ron con cara asesina.

—Vámonos de aquí —dijo Harry.

—Falta otro más —dijo Hermione sonando un tanto desesperada.

Harry la miró extrañado.

—Te prometo que te lo contaré cuando me des otro beso más.

—Y yo te prometo que te lo daré, pero no aquí, creo que Ron me partirá la cara como lo haga una vez más delante de él.

Hermione recogió los nueve tickets gastados, y los galeones correspondientes en un bolsillo de su pantalón. Mientras que Harry agrupaba las monedas sobrantes y los demás tickets, y lo metía todo en la bolsita de cuero.

— ¿Y el stand? —preguntó el chico.

—_Evanesco_ —dijo Hermione señalándolo con la varita.

Harry tomó la mano de Hermione para salir de la sala común, pero antes de llegar al agujero del retrato, Ron les paró.

— ¿Adónde vais?

—A la torre de Astronomía —dijo Harry sin cortarse.

La torre de Astronomía era conocida en Hogwarts como el lugar preferido por las parejas para disfrutar de un poco de intimidad y romanticismo. ¿Qué pretendía Harry? ¿Que Ron le diera un puñetazo sí o sí?

—Siempre estuve seguro de que te gustaba —recriminó Ron.

Hermione pensó que se lo estaba diciendo a ella. Pero el pelirrojo seguía con la mirada clavada en los ojos verdes de Harry, y éste le devolvía un semblante desafiante.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó Harry, y soltó la mano de la chica para encararse con Ron—. Pues si yo hubiera sido tú no habría dejado escapar la oportunidad que tenía.

Hermione miró a ambos chicos, sin poder creérselo. Harry y Ron se gustaban. Y Ron había reaccionado al ver a Harry besarla a ella, y Harry, por su lado, le recriminaba a Ron no haber aprovechado su oportunidad cuando la tuvo, la cual cosa quería decir que a Harry también le había gustado Ron. Y ella había sido la pieza clave para que ambos reconocieran lo que ya sabían desde hacía tiempo, y sólo la habían usado de tapadera de su verdadera orientación sexual.

— ¡Los mejores amigos no se hacen esto! —exclamó Ron.

— ¿Cómo que los mejores amigos? —replicó Harry—. Lo que no hacen los mejores amigos es humillarse. Y tú te has comportado como un... un... —el chico no encontró las palabras adecuadas—. Durante todo este tiempo, no había hecho nada porque creía que en el fondo la merecías, porque ella era capaz de tolerar todas tus tonterías, pero, últimamente, todo lo que has hecho para herirla supera con creces lo anterior.

—Tu problema es que lo quieres todo —contestó Ron—. La fama, el dinero, a la chica.

—Te daría mi fama si pudiera, al menos mi familia estaría viva, y un psicópata no me perseguiría. Te daría mi dinero, que proviene de la herencia que mis seres queridos me dejaron al morir, si eso también significase que estarían vivos. Y en cuanto a Hermione, no puedo darte algo que no es de la propiedad de nadie. Deberías haberte sentido orgulloso de que, entre los dos, ella te hubiera preferido a ti, ¿y qué has hecho? Comportarte como un crío porque ella ha tenido pareja y tú no. Odio que pienses que no es capaz de gustar a nadie, como si el hecho de que ella te guste a ti sea un favor que le haces.

— ¿Y tú te crees mejor por dejarme el camino libre? ¿Por ser tan noble con tus amigos que no interfieres? ¿Por sacrificarte? ¿Hasta en esto tienes que tener complejo de héroe?

— ¿Crees que lo hacía por ti? Sólo quería que ella fuese feliz. Es eso lo que debería preocuparte cuando supuestamente quieres a alguien.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Harry pasó al lado de Ron dándole con el hombro, y antes de salir por el hueco del retrato, les echó una última mirada. Ron pasó al lado de Hermione ignorándola por completo, y la chica se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer. Había asistido a la declaración de amor menos personalizada de la historia, porque Harry nunca se había dirigido a ella en toda la discusión, y por ese mismo motivo era incapaz de creer que él realmente estuviera hablando de ella, de Hermione sabelotodo Granger.

Hermione salió por el hueco del retrato, y se dirigió a la torre de Astronomía a paso ligero. Allí encontró a Harry mirando al cielo desde el balcón de uno de los grandes ventanales. La chica se acercó hasta él, y se quedó en silencio contemplando la luna menguante y las estrellas.

—Cuando Ron dijo que siempre estuvo seguro de que te gustaba —dijo Hermione al cabo de un rato—, pensaba que se refería a él y no a mí. ¿Puedes creer que vea tan imposible que yo te pueda gustar, que antes me creo que te pueda gustar Ron?

Harry la miró, pero ella no se volvió para mirarle, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza por dentro.

—También creía que te gustaba Ginny —continuó—. Diría que realmente estuviste colgado de ella durante unas semanas.

—No te equivocas —admitió Harry—. Ginny es una buena chica, pero no podría estar con alguien que se _enamoró _de mí porque era Harry Potter. ¿Crees que si yo no me llamara así, ella se habría fijado alguna vez en mí? No, seguiría colgada del pobre chico que llevara ese nombre, o quizá de Neville.

— ¿Neville?

—Nacimos el mismo día, sus padres desafiaron a Voldemort tres veces, como los míos, cualquiera de los dos podría haber sido El Elegido —dijo Harry haciendo referencia al mote que la prensa había acuñado para él—. Yo sólo tuve la desgracia de que me escogiera a mí.

—Le dije a Ginny, que si hacía su vida, quizá tú podrías ver que ella era una chica estupenda y que-

— ¿O sea que su finalidad máxima continúa siendo querer salir conmigo, porque se enamoró de mí de pequeña, porque soy Harry Potter?

—Visto así —contestó Hermione—, visto así no parece una relación muy sana.

—La verdad es que no.

Hermione por fin volteó a mirarlo, y no supo qué decir.

—Sabía que a Ron le gustabas desde cuarto —dijo Harry volviendo la vista hacia el oscuro horizonte—, por todo aquello de Krum. Pero nunca pensé que a ti él también, hasta que le invitaste a la fiesta de Slughorn, y me sentí mal por quedarme apartado, no le di importancia, y además yo estaba distraído con Ginny. Las cosas comenzaron a tomar otro rumbo cuando Ron dejó de hablarte por lo que Ginny dijo de ti y de Krum.

— ¿Qué dijo? —preguntó curiosa, pues parecía que ese había sido el desencadenante del comportamiento de Ron en las últimas semanas.

—Bueno —respondió mirándola—, Ron y yo la encontramos en el pasillo besándose con Dean. Y ya sabes como es Ron, le dijo que no quería verla besándose por allí. Ginny se enfadó, se llamaron de todo, y luego le soltó que su problema era que nunca se había besado con nadie, que aprendiera de nosotros, que tú habías besado a Viktor Krum, y yo a Cho.

— ¿Y por eso decidió liarse con Lavander?

—Sí —contestó Harry—. Y entonces me di cuenta de que por mucho que te gustara, él no te merecía e intenté quitarte esa idea de la cabeza. No porque yo esperara tener una oportunidad, sino porque no te mereces que te traten así. Mereces a alguien mejor. Prefiero mil veces a Viktor Krum, que al menos era amable, atento y respetuoso contigo.

— ¿Y fue entonces que yo empecé a gustarte?

—Fue entonces cuando comencé a planteármelo. Si Ron no se hubiera comportado como un idiota, te aseguró que no habría pensado en ello, no hubiera sacado nada, porque tú estarías bien. Y eso es lo más importante.

— ¿Quieres decir que sentías algo que no querías reconocer?

—Quiero decir que... —Harry se quedó callado, y al poco rato sonrió—. Sí, porque algo así habría hecho las cosas muy difíciles entre los tres. Un terrible triángulo amoroso en el cual yo sobraría. Pero hoy ha sido la gota que colmaba el vaso, él seguía pensando que no podías gustarle a nadie, y eso no es cierto. Así que tuve que hacerlo, tuve que besarte y admitir para mí mismo que me gustabas.

—Si Ron no te hubiera dicho nada, antes de salir de la Sala Común, habría pensado que lo habías hecho para hacerme un favor.

— ¿Así que crees que tú no eres capaz de gustarme a mí? —preguntó Harry seriamente.

—Bueno, no sé que puedo tener en común con Cho y con Ginny —se defendió Hermione—. Yo no juego a Quidditch, es más lo aborrezco un poco, me dan miedo las alturas, por lo tanto nunca podrías disfrutar conmigo de un paseo en escoba. No soy popular, ni tan guapa como ellas, ni...

—Tienes razón —dijo Harry—. No tienes nada en común, ni juegas al Quidditch, ni te gusta, pero has visto todos mis partidos ¿no? A pesar de que lo aborreces un poco. Tampoco te gusta volar, pero has volado conmigo, sobre Buckbeak, ¿recuerdas? Y te montaste sobre un thestral porque prometiste venir conmigo al Departamento de Misterios.

—Ginny también lo hizo —apuntó Hermione.

—Ella no tiene miedo a volar. Sé que pusiste mucho de tu parte, y sé que a pesar de que te da miedo lo harías mil veces con tal de ayudarme. Y bueno, creo que con mi popularidad nos basta y nos sobra a los dos, además tú en mi mente eres la más popular, incluso mi consciencia tiene tu voz. Y claro que no eres tan guapa como Cho y Ginny, lo eres más, lo eres para mí. Pero hay cosas más importantes, Hermione, también eres una bruja extraordinaria, dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, a defender lo justo, siempre me has apoyado, incluso cuando todos los demás me dejaron de lado... —Harry guardó silencio, y la siguió mirando intensamente, como si deliberase añadir algo más.

Hermione esperó pacientemente a que continuara, sabía que era importante para él.

—No sé que habría hecho si hubieras muerto aquella noche en el Departamento de Misterios —dijo Harry finalmente.

A Hermione le sorprendió esa confesión, no habían hablado nunca de ello. Harry sólo se había limitado a hablar de los acontecimientos, pero nunca de cómo se había sentido con la muerte de su padrino, y menos aún de lo que sintió cuanto Antonin Dolohov lanzó la maldición que la dejó inconsciente, y con heridas graves no visibles.

—Si Neville no me hubiera dicho que tenías pulso, me habría quedado allí, sin poder pensar, lleno de pánico, y zarandeándote para que te levantaras. Habría sido mi culpa...

Hermione lo abrazó, y Harry se aferró a su cintura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Siento mucho que te sintieras así —se lamentó Hermione—, de verdad. Pero tú lo has dicho, siempre voy a estar a tu lado, quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase. Porque —la chica cerró los ojos para encontrar el valor necesario para continuar—, después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, me siento completamente tonta de haberme decantado por Ron, sólo porque hace un par de años pensé que nunca te fijarías en mí.

Harry la soltó, y se separó de ella para poder mirarla. Hermione temió que se hubiera enfadado por lo que acababa de decir.

—Cuando me consolaste por lo de Ron y Lavander —añadió Hermione rápidamente—, supe que me había equivocado. Que nunca debí escoger lo más fácil, Dumbledore lo dice siempre, sobre elegir entre lo fácil y lo correcto.

Un silencio eterno se interpuso entre los dos. Harry se llevó la mano al bolsillo, sacó la bolsita de cuero donde llevaba su dinero y el resto de tickets, extrajo uno y un galeón.

—Creo que me dijiste que necesitabas diez —dijo Harry, con expresión seria, mientras tendía ambas cosas a Hermione.

—Sí —contestó ella—. Pero no tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres —le aseguró, pues le parecía que el chico estaba molesto.

—Todo lo contrario. Iba a hacerlo igual y sin pagarte —respondió Harry sonriendo.

Hermione sintió un alivio inmenso en su interior, y extendió la mano para que Harry pusiera el dinero en su palma. El chico lo hizo, pero no soltó su mano, tiró de ella para acercar su cuerpo hacia él. Hermione pasó las manos por detrás de su nuca, Harry la agarró de la cintura, la miró fijamente, y durante un segundo, su mirada se desvió hacia los labios de la chica, ella asintió, y ambos inclinaron la cabeza en sentidos opuestos, se aproximaron a poco a poco, y mientras cerraban los ojos, los labios de uno encontraron los del otro.

* * *

N/A: Creo que la fama de la Torre de Astronomía es un guiño a un fic que alguna vez leí, creo es a Polvo de Cuerno de Unicornio, pero no estoy segura. Al igual que tampoco estoy segura de que a lo mejor sea algo cannon. Saludos, Nami.


End file.
